Sólo un paso
by Murasakiyu18
Summary: El primer día de clase en su nueva ciudad fue un desastre, gracias a ésto Allen se ganó un nuevo rival para absolutamente todo empezando así una nueva guerra en su instituto "Black Order".¿Qué pasará cuando se de cuenta de que se enamoro de su peor enemigo?. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primer fic en general, si pueden dejar un review no duden en hacerlo, al ser nueva me gustaría recibir críticas constructivas(?  
Ojala les guste :3**

* * *

Estaba nervioso, ¿Qué digo nervioso?, ¡NERVIOSISIMO!.  
Y es que no es para más apenas una semana atrás había llegado a ese país, no conoce casi nada ni mucho menos a alguien. Aunque fuese su país natal, nunca conoció a nadie más que a sus padres, que lo abandonaron, y de los cuales casi ni recuerdos tenía, y de su amado padre, Mana Walker.

Todo había empezado hace unos meses atrás, cuando su ¿mentor? prófugo de la ley decidió irse de su país "guarida", donde increíblemente vivieron por bastante tiempo ahí -Sin mencionar que es casi un milagro quedarse en un lugar por tanto tiempo- ya que su "mentor", se la pasaba apostando y dejando deudas en todo lugar que se acercaban, debido a esto siempre tenían que estar huyendo de ciudad en ciudad huyendo de las deudas -O más bien su tutor huía mientras a él le quedaba la responsabilidad de pagar las deudas con horas de arduo trabajo-.

—¡¿Quéeeeeeee?!, ¿Por qué?.  
_—_Por que si estúpido, deja de quejarte y empaca las cosas.

—Pero si ya estábamos viviendo "normal".

—Lo siento mocoso, o ¿Es que quieres quedarte trabajando aquí también como lo hiciste en los otros lugares?

Eso que dijo le cayó como balde de agua fría, y es que recordar tantas horas de arduo trabajo y sin descanso en esos lugares era ya una tortura mental para él, cuando ya al fin había logrado tener una vida mas o menos normal, sin las deudas de su "queridisisisisímo" ¿mentor?, era como la vida perfecta que siempre imagino, gracias a eso tuvo la oportunidad de seguir estudiando. Por que o menos que quiere es terminar igual que el idiota de Marian Cross.

_—_No puedo creer que volvieras a meterte en deudas, ¿es que acaso no puedes quedarte quieto al menos por un tiempo?.  
_—_Ya cállate mocoso idiota, no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o no.

—Ahhhhh, y bien, ¿A dónde se supone que huiremos esta vez?  
_—_ Iremos a Londres

—¡¿Londres?!  
_—_Si idiota, ya no me hagas repetirlo.

Genial, jamás en su vida llegó a imaginar que iría a vivir en un país tan lejano, o mejor dicho en otro continente, ya que usualmente siempre han estado por todo Estados Unidos, pero no de visita ni como turistas, no señores, como unos prófugos. Ya que Crossesito, se metía en los peores lugares a hacer apuestas y con puros matones detrás de él. Claro todo se lo dejaba al pobre chiquillo. Tan ingenuo y tan inocente.  
En fin la verdad es que jamás en su vida imagino viajar hasta Europa, y lo peor de todo es… ¿Cómo demonios van a ir hasta allá si ni si quiera tienen el dinero para pagar un boleto de avión?  
_—_¿Pero cómo se supone que vamos a ir a Londres si ni si quiera tenemos dinero para pagar el boleto el avión?

—Por que no iremos en avión idiota, iremos en barco.  
_—_¿E-e-en Barco?  
_—_Si en barco.

¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TENÍA EN LA CABEZA?!, a veces sentía el impulso de cometer un asesinato, pero como buen chico que es, desechaba las ideas al instante.  
¿Cómo van a ir el barco?, el viaje duraría como cinco mil años … Bueno quizás no tanto pero no le agrado la idea para nada.

Pasaron 2 días para abordar al fin el barco, y la verdad es que no estaba tan mal, aún así, tanto tiempo en el mar, definitivamente iba a ser un dolor de cabeza literalmente hablando.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron tuvieron que buscar un lugar en donde quedarse, ya que por supuesto su amado lo que sea que sea de él, no se iba a tomar la molestia de buscar un lugar donde quedarse, todo se lo dejaba al pobre chiquillo. Por suerte tenían suficiente dinero.-Que el gano y por supuesto que el ahorró-.  
Cuando por fin encontraron un hotel barato donde quedarse, el encendió su laptop, en busca de algún apartamento barato donde vivir por mientras, y es que después de tantas horas de trabajo tenía derecho a consentirse, y comprar esa laptop, fue un premio así mismo por su propio esfuerzo -Ya que cierta persona no le agradecía absolutamente nada-.  
Al día siguiente, afortunadamente encontraron -ENCONTRÓ-un apartamento lo suficientemente barato como para poder pagar unos meses por adelantado.  
El lugar era pequeño pero bastante acogedor, es suficiente como para ellos dos. Una vez acomodados, Marian se fue a hacer sabrá Dios que cosas, mientras él se decidió ir a conocer la ciudad, lo que más quería definitivamente era seguir estudiando, pero solo pudo pagar 2 meses de adelanto del apartamento, el resto que les quedaba era para la comida, y más por el que come más que una vaca. Por eso, aparte de estudiar debería de encontrar un trabajo… Definitivamente iba a ser bastante duro, pero él quería seguir estudiando y salir adelante como buen niño que es.

* * *

Iba caminando conociendo la ciudad, bastante grande y poblada, para su suerte, vivir cerca del centro le ayudaría a encontrar un trabajo, y bueno aprovechando, también un lugar donde estudiar, quería estar al tanto de ambas cosas, era un joven responsable, y definitivamente no se iba a quedar de vago sólo por venir llegando.

Mientras iba pensando y caminando, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se llegó a perder… Si, no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde demonios estaba. Tenía pensado ya devolverse pero no sabía ni por donde había llegado. Definitivamente su vida era la vida deseada por cualquier persona -Hágase notar el sarcasmo-.  
En un intento desesperado por poder ubicarse salió corriendo tratando de seguir el camino que había tomado, pero al cruzar la esquina se tropezó con alguien cayendo ambos al suelo.  
_—_Ouch- Dijo mientras se sobaba el trasero, cabe agregar que se quedó más plano de lo que ya era.  
_—_Deberías tener más cuidado por donde caminas- Dijo una voz femenina frente a él, cuando alzó su mirada, se topo con una chica con coletas pelo oscuro con un leve color a verde, y unos ojos color lila, le pareció un color extraño pero no le dio mucha importancia.  
_—_Lo-Lo siento, es que me he perdido y no me fije por donde caminaba- Dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.  
_—_No te preocupes, estoy bien- le dijo la chica con una cálida sonrisa.  
_—_¿Dijiste que te habías perdido no?, ¿Eres nuevo por aquí?  
_—_Eh, no bueno, si, bueno… No, pero, bueno…- Se sonrojo un poco al ver que la chica se estaba riendo de su trabalenguas.  
_—_Y bien, ¿eres de por aquí entonces?  
_—_La verdad es que acabo de llegar, nací aquí, pero los últimos años he vivido en Estados Unidos, y bueno me he perdido he-Dijo riendo tontamente  
_—_Uhm, y sabes el nombre de dónde estás viviendo?, quizás pueda ayudarte- Dijo la chica con una cálida sonrisa.  
_—_Bueno recuerdo algo que tenía que ver con un santo y un Thomas, o algo así.  
_—_Hahaha, ¿El edificio de apartamentos Saint Thomas?- Dijo la chica riendo  
_—_Si, eso… Eso creo.  
_—_Yo sé dónde queda, si quieres puedo llevarte y enseñarte bien dónde vives para que no te vuelvas a perder- Dijo riendo coquetamente.  
_—_Está bien, si no es una molestia- Le respondió el chiquillo.  
Estaban empezando a caminar hacia su edificio de apartamentos cuando una voz, los detuvo casi que al instante.  
_—_¡LEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAAAALEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
_—_¿Her-Hermano?  
_—_¡Lenaleeee!, que dicha que estas bien, ¿Te pasó algo?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Tienes algún problema?, ¿Te dio un resfriado?, ¿Te duele el cuerpo?, no me digas… ¿El estomago, el colón?, Dios mío déjame tomarte la temperatura- Dijo aquel hombre alto con lentes y una especia de boina rara.  
_—_Estoy bien-Dijo la chica con una mirada cansina _—_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, te dije que regresaría en un rato.  
_—_Pues sí, pero ya había pasado ese rato y estaba preocupado por ti- Contestó aquel hombre mientras hacía un puchero.  
El no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, simplemente se quedó quieto observado la situación, o bueno dejo de observar, cuando aquel hombre postró una mirada asesina sobre el haciéndole, quitar la mirada.

_—_¿Quién es ése?, es tu novio?-Dijo con cara de pocos amigos al ver al chico._ —_¿QUIÉN ERES?, Y QUE QUIERES COM MI LENALEE no te atrevas a tocarla, o sino … O si no.- Un aura oscura se apodero de aquel hombre, definitivamente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.  
_— _Hermano, el es… Bueno… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dijo la chica riendo torpemente por no haber preguntado su nombre antes.  
_—_A-allen Walker- Dijo mientras se encogía ante la mirada de aquel hombre  
_—_Bueno el es Allen, es nuevo en la ciudad y está perdido, estaba solo ayudándole a llegar a su edificio- Comentó la chica.  
_—_Más te vale, pero no, no no y noo!, yo los acompaño, no vaya a ser que este tipo te quiera hacer algo, aprovechándose de lo bondadosa y amable que eres-Dijo mientras juro ver estrellitas alrededor del hombre mientras se refería a ella.  
_—_Bueno Allen, mi nombre como podrás haber notado ya-Dijo mirando culposamente a el hombre_—_Es Lenalee, y él es mi hermano mayor, Komui Lee, ¿Entonces vamos?-Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras comenzaban a caminar.

* * *

El resto del camino fue muy incómodo, por que el hombre no dejaba de mandarle miradas asesinas, y es que si en verdad las miradas mataran, el ya hubiera muerto mil veces esa noche.  
Cuando finalmente iban llegando a el edifico, él aprovecho que la chica era de la ciudad para preguntarle acerca de algún instituto donde pudiera estudiar.  
_—_Esto… Lenalee, ¿Te podría preguntar algo?  
_—_Claro dime.  
_—_Veras, estoy interesado en meterme a estudiar aquí, pero no sé en donde.  
_—_Oh mira, que suerte tienes eh- Dijo sonriéndole_—_Yo estudio en Black Order, es un colegio que queda no tan lejos de aquí, podrías inscribirte ahí, mi hermano también trabaja ahí como profesor, podríamos ayudarte, ¿No hermano?- Dijo mientras golpeaba a su hermano para que le respondiera.  
_—_Eh, eh si si, claro- Dijo con un puchero en la cara.  
_—_¿Enserio?, vaya muchas gracias- Respondió el chico con una amable sonrisa.  
_—_Mira aquí estamos, ya llegamos-Dijo la chica mientras se detenían enfrente de un edificio.  
_—_Bueno muchas gracias, y en serio que pena que me hayan tenido que traer a mi propia casa- Comentó con mucha vergüenza.  
_—_No te preocupes-Dijo la chica_—_¿Por qué no me das tu número de celular, y así podremos ponernos en contacto y de acuerdo, para la inscripción en el colegio?.  
_—_Me parece genial – Dijo el chico mientras le daba su número de teléfono, y el hermano le hacía mala cara.

Después de hablar con ella toda la noche por mensajes de texto, la chica le había comentado que las clases empezaban en una semana así que esta semana, tendría que ir a inscribirse, y sacar el uniforme del instituto. Se quedó despierto toda la noche esperando a Marian llegará, pero seguro que no regresaría. Ya se imaginaba que podría estar haciendo.

* * *

La semana pasó volando, el se inscribió el día siguiente de conocer a Lenalee.  
Y por fin había llegado el día estaba muerto de nervios, frente a su nuevo colegio mientras veía muchas personas pasar a el salón principal para comenzar con el típico acto de introducción.  
El por su parte, estaba con el cerebro en Modo: Off, no reaccionaba ante nada, estaba muy nervioso, usualmente no era tímido, pero ahí estaba, parado como un idiota mientras veía a todos los demás entrado. Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos filosóficos haciendo que girara torpemente, para terminar tropezándose en un arbusto.

_—_¡Allen!, ¿Estás bien?-Dijo la chica riendo  
_—_Eh si estoy… Estoy Bien, gracias- Dijo mientras se quitaba resto de ramas y hojas del pelo y de su uniforme  
_—_Que bueno, haha, ¿Qué hacías ahí parado?, ¿Por qué no has entrado?  
_—_Bueno es que, estaba pensado si deje algo en mi casa… Ya sabes he- respondió riendo nerviosamente.  
_—_Hhahah bueno si tu lo dices, entonces…¿Entramos?.  
_—_Eh-eh si si, vamos- Dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Se sentía incómodo, todos estaban viéndole de pies a cabeza, y no es para más, normalmente, esa es la reacción de las personas cuando lo ven, su curiosa cabellera blanca, sus ojos grises y su cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, llaman mucho la atención.

_—_No les prestes atención, están celosos, de lo guay que se te ve el look- Se lo dijo para que no se sintiera incómodo.  
_—_Oh, no no me molesta, ya estoy acostumbrado-le contesto el ojigris.  
_—_Pero, bueno perdona la indiscreción pero , ¿Cómo fue que tienes esa apariencia?.  
Cuando estaba a punto de responder se vio interrumpido por el director de la institución, anunciando ya la entrada a clases, deseándoles un feliz curso, y mucha suerte a todos los estudiantes. Y bueno todo eso que dicen los directores de los colegios. La verdad es que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.  
El director pidió que buscaran sus nombres en las listas electrónicas que se encontraban a los lados del salón, para ver que profesor les fue asignado para ser guiados por la institución.  
Cuando por fin después de esperar unos minutos pudo ver que profesor le fue asignado.  
El director llamó la atención de todos presentando a los profesores uno por uno para que los estudiantes pudieran ir a con el profesor. A el le toco con un profesor llamado Bak Chang, se le hizo raro el nombre pero no le dio importancia.

_—_¡Allen!, ¿Qué profesor te toco?- Preguntó Lenalee mientras se acercaba a el.  
_—_Bueno un tal Bak Chang, o algo así.-Dijo pensativo_—_Y a ti?.  
_—_Oh bueno… Con mi hermano… Pero no me extraña, siempre es el que me toca todos los años, que curioso eh.-Dijo riendo nerviosamente.  
_—_Oh bueno entonces, nos veremos ahora, iré a buscar a mi profesor.  
_—_Si, está bien Allen, suerte, el Profesor Bak, es aquel rubio que está por allá- Le dijo mientras señalaba al profesor.  
_—_Muchas gracias, nos vemos, ahora suerte con tus clases.-Le respondió sonriente  
_—_Para ti también- Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En un descuido, mientras se despedía de Lenale perdió de vista a su profesor, de hecho, ya todos estaban saliendo y el no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Qué hermoso inicio de semana primero, se cae en un arbusto, y ahora está completamente perdido. O mejor dicho, perdió a su profesor.

Pasaron casi quince minutos y el todavía andaba dando vueltas por todo el instituto, parecía un laberinto, el lugar era demasiado grande, habían varios edificios de diferentes asignaturas. Laboratorios, el campus, las cancha de tennis, y muchos lugares más.  
_—_¿Dónde… Estoy?... ¿EH?, pero si ya he pasado por aquí- Pensó si mismo.  
Definitivamente, vaya inicio de semana.  
Mientras iba caminando pensando filosóficamente, se tropezó en un escalón, y cayó pegando de lado en el piso.  
_—_Ay, ay duele, ay- Soltó un quejido se acariciaba el hombro.  
Por suerte no había nadie alrededor, y no lo pudieron ver. Y de nuevo, VAYA INICIO DE SEMANA.  
Pasaron otros quince minutos, y el aún no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, pudo jurar, que había recorrido ya como quince veces todo el lugar y nada. Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo, utilizo la cabeza por primera vez en el día, y pensó que debería ir a Información para que le guiaran hacia su profesor, ¡Por Dios, que tan tonto podría ser!, la ventaja de recorrer diez mil veces ese lugar , fue que de camino vio el salón de información, así que a paso apresurado decidió dirigirse hacía allí, iba tan emocionado por que por primera vez había pensado en algo inteligente en todo ese rato.  
Había llegado ya a el pasillo que conducía a Información, estaba al final del pasillo, se le iluminaron los ojos y fue como en una de esas películas donde ponen música para hacer una escena dramática, mientras imaginaba dicha escena en su linda cabecita, no se percató que venía saliendo alguien de una de los salones.

_—Iiii_aaayy- Se quejó mientras se acariciaba todo el cuerpo, ya se había tropezado como siete mil veces ese día, es que acaso nació con dos pies izquierdos o qué?.  
_—_Fíjate por donde caminas pedazo de idiota.- Dijo con tono molesto la persona con la que él se había tropezado.  
_—_Lo-lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento-Decía cabizbajo por la pena._ —_ Es que estaba distraído y…-Dejó de hablar cuando alzó la vista y se topo, con una mirada asesina, la mirada de Komui ni si quiera podía ser comparada con la mirada de éste chico.  
_—_Y- y-Balbuceaba mientras se sentía más nervioso, aquel chico parecía que le quería matar. Fue interrumpido por el otro chico cuando se estaba levantando del piso, diciéndole un montón de cosas, en otro idioma.  
_—_¿Di-disculpa?- Dijo mientras se levantaba torpemente .  
_—_Tsk, estúpido Moyashi.- Dijo el otro chico mientras le terminaba de fulminar con la mirada.  
_—_¿Qué cosa?- Dijo ahora si sin entender nada, ¿Moyashi?, ¿qué es eso?.  
_—_Nada pedazo de inepto, apártate de mi camino, y aprende a caminar bien.- Le dijo mientras lo empujaba bruscamente.  
Se le quedó mirando hasta que lo perdió de vista, definitivamente eso fue muy raro, el chico era increíblemente atractivo, y es que él no era gay, pero debía aceptar que era atractivo. Tenía un hermoso pelo lacio y largo, con un tono a negro azulado, sus ojos eran de un color extraño, eran oscuros, pero se veían azules al mismo tiempo, y sin mencionar, lo alto y la contextura que tenía, si fuera mujer, seguramente hubiera sido amor a primera vista.  
Se abofeteo mentalmente luego de semejante pensamiento, y prosiguió con su camino a la victoria-La sala de información-.

* * *

Cuando al fin le dijeron en donde se había metido su profesor, pudo al fin entrar con su grupo a el salón. Fue bastante incomodo, llegar una hora después el primer día es algo demasiado penoso, y más si la razón fue perderse. Al entrar todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, la del profesor incluida.  
_— _Hi, Hiii, ¿Quién eres jovencito?- Le pregunto su profesor con una alegre sonrisa, demasiado alegre quizás.  
_— _Allen Walker_. _Dijo mientras seguía de pie en la puerta.  
_— _Allen Walker?... Hmmm… Allen… Allen…- Decía el profesor mientras buscaba su nombre en la lista.- Ahhhh Allen Walker. ¿Por qué tan tarde eh jovencito?._  
—_Eh bueno, esto… Una emergencia familiar he- Le mintió, era demasiado penoso tener que decirle que se había perdido.  
_—_Bueno, bienvenido sea joven, pase adelante y siéntese por allá.  
_— _Si… Si.- Le respondió, mientras se acercaba a su asiento, quedaba al lado de la ventana, tenía una hermosa vista.  
El resto de la lección fue del profesor dando folletos con lo que van a ver en el año, las próxima tareas, proyectos y muchas cosas más.

Salió de las clases, y ahora los pasillos, estaban abarrotados de gente, no sabía a dónde ir puede que haya conocido todo el lugar mientras estaba perdido, pero no tenía ni idea de que hacer después, pero recibió un mensaje salvador de Lenalee, diciéndole que lo veía en el comedor.  
Para su suerte, -Increíble para semejante día- el comedor, quedaba cruzando el campus del instituto, así que decidió tomar un atajo por una especie de mini parque que tenía aquel lugar, era muy bonito, habían árboles, una fuente que estaba en el centro del lugar y habían muchos tipos de flores, el lugar parecía una pintura de lo hermoso que era. Dejo de prestar atención al lugar no quería volver a tropezarse por andar metido en su mundo otra vez.  
Cuando paso por aquel lugar, se dirgio hacia el edificio del comedor, no sabía cual de todas las puertas era el comedor pero pudo ver a Lenale sonriéndole mientras movía la mano para que la viera.

_—_Allen, ¿Cómo te fue?  
_—_Bien, supongo  
_—_¿Eh?, y eso por qué- Preguntó la chica extrañada.  
_—_Bueno es que me perdí, y no pude encontrar el profesor, hasta casi una hora después de iniciadas las clases.-Contesto seriamente apenado.  
_—_Hhahaha serás tontito, ¿cómo te vas a perder?.  
_—_Pues bueno… Me tropecé… Y… Bueno ya da igual, de todas formas ya estamos aquí, así que vayamos a almorzar no?  
_—_ Si, vamos.- Le contesto la chiquilla mientras se encaminaban a el comedor.

Abrieron la puerta del comedor, y extrañamente, no había mucha gente. Cosa que no le molestaba para nada.

—La mayoría de personas se reúnen en el comedor del otro lado del instituto, es más tranquilo aquí- Comentó la chica sonriente.  
Llegaron y tomaron las respectivas bandejas, y se dirigieron hacia, la cocinera.  
Su expresión debió de ser épica al darse cuenta de que "la", cocinera, en realidad era un "el", o bueno, la verdad no estaba seguro.  
_—_Ooh, Lenalee.  
_—_Hola Jerry, tanto tiempo- Le dijo la chica mientras le sonreía.  
_—_Si que si, no me pasas a visitar nunca, que cruel eres.-Dijo aquel hombre(¿?) haciendo un puchero._ —_Oh vaya, quién es este caballero amigo tuyo?, es nuevo no?, nunca lo había visto- Comento coquetamente(¿?)  
_—_Soy-Soy Allen Walker mucho gusto.  
_—_Ah mucho gusto cosita, me llamo Jerry- Le respondió haciéndole una seña de señorita.  
_—_Es- es un placer hehe- Comento Allen un poco incómodo.  
_—_Y bien que desean para comer, puedo cocinar lo que sea, soy el mejor Chef, de todo Londres.- Decía mientras hacía poses extrañas.

Cuando finalmente tomaron sus respectivas bandejas, Lenlee, con una y Allen con tres.  
Tomaron asiento en una mesa que quedaba dando vista al campus en general, el lugar si que era grande.  
_—_ No tenía ni idea de que comieras tanto-Comentó Lenale-Con una gota de sudor en su frente.  
_—_Oh bueno, mi apetito es un poco peculiar he.  
Cuando ya terminaron de comer se despidieron de el/la cocinero(a) y le agradecieron mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.  
Iban conversado bastante animados cuando Lenalee le gritó.  
_—_¿Eh, qué co-. No pudo terminar de hablar cuando alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y le dio en toda la cara. Ya se estaba extrañando que no le pasara algo más en el día.  
_—_Ooh, lo siento, ¿Estás bien chico?,- Le dijo la voz de alguien, ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba, pudo jurar que vio estrellitas.  
_—_Si… Estoy bien-Dijo levantándose, o bueno intentándolo._  
—_Déjame ayudarte.- Le dijo aquella persona.  
_—_Gra-Gracias.  
_—_Lo siento eh, pero no te preocupes, accidentes pasan-Dijo de manera divertida.  
SÍ. Lo sabía. Los accidentes pasan, pero… Ya había perdido la cuenta de tantas veces que había tropezado o caído en todo el día.  
_—_¡Lavi!-  
_—_Oh Lena, ¿Qué pasa?, tanto tiempo.  
_—_Pues si, que curioso verte por aquí, es algo muy raro.  
_—_Si bueno , estaba buscando a Yuu-Chan, ya sabes, como es un antisocial, y un amargado supuse que estaba por aquí riéndose a carcajadas aquel chico.  
_—_¿Y el?, es amigo tuyo? cómo se llama?- Pregunto.  
_—_El es Allen Walker, es nuevo en la ciudad.  
_—_Oh vaya mucho gusto chaval, me llamo Lavi Bookman, perdona lo de ahora, pero bueh, ya sabes- Dijo haciéndose el desentendido._ — _Espero que seamos buenos amigos.-Le dijo mientras reía alegremente.  
_—_I-igualmente- Dijo Allen.  
Aquel chico tenía una apariencia peculiar. Tenía los ojos verdes, pero uno de ellos estaba cubierto por un parche, pelirrojo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
_—_Quítate, estorbas.- Gruñó una voz un tanto familiar.  
_—_OH, ¡YUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Amigo, mío te estaba buscando, ya me hacías falta.  
_—_¡No me llames así, conejo de mierda!-  
Cuando volvió a ver con quien estaba hablando el pelirrojo, se encontró con aquel chico de unas horas antes, con el que se había tropezado.  
_—_¿Yuu-chan?- Preguntó más para si mismo que para los demás.  
_—_¡Siii! Yuu- chan. Así se llama mi queridísimo amiguito aquí presente.  
Cuando le volvió a ver, casi lo mata con la mirada.  
_—_Tsk. Con pedazo de porquería me vengo a topar.  
_—_¡Oye!, ya te pedí disculpa- Le grito Allen fastidiado.  
_—_Me da igual Moyashi, quítate de mi camino.- Le dijo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Alejándose de ahí con un aura oscura y diciendo cosas en sabrá Dios que idioma.  
_—_¿Oh ya conocías a Kanda?.- Preguntó Lenalee.  
_—_¿Eh?, ¿Kanda?.  
_—_Si así se llama. Yuu Kanda- Le dijo la chica.  
_—_ Pero le digo de cariño Yuu-Chan-Agrego Lavi_—_Además, ¿Cómo que Moyashi?, hhahhahahahahahhaha ya te dio hasta un apodo, este Yuu, es todo un pillo, hahahahaha- Decía mientras se agarraba el estomago de la risa.  
_—_Si, pero no sé qué significa- Comento con un minipuchero.  
_—_Oh bueno… No sé si quieras saber-Agrego Lenalee con una risa nerviosa.  
_—_¿Eh?, ¿por qué?.  
_—_No no_, _solo ignóralo.- Le respondió la chica con una risa más nerviosa.  
_—_Bueno Lenalee, luego nos vemos, ¡iré a comer junto a Yuu-Chan! .- Grito con felicidad el pelirrojo. Haciendo que todos los que estaban ahí volvieran su mirada a él. Incluyendo una mirada asesina por parte de aquel chico.  
_—_Esta bien Lavi, hasta luego- Dijo sonriendo, mientras huía, digo salía del comedor.  
_—_Un placer Moyashi-Chan- Grito riendo mientras trotaba detrás de aquel chico.  
_—_I-igual.-Contestó fastidiado.  
_—_No les hagas caso, el es así de hiperactivo- Le dijo mientras iban saliendo de ahí  
Antes de salir volvió a mirar hacia el comedor para ver como aquel pelirrojo fastidiaba a el otro chico. Se notaba que no tenía buen humor, y aún así iba a molestarlo, que valiente.  
_—Y_uu… Kanda.- Se dijo así mismo.  
_— _Eh?, dijiste algo Allen?.  
_— _Eh, no no, no fue nada..-Le respondió alterado.

Llegó agotado a su casa, había sido un día muy extraño, le había pasado de todo. Se tropezó, se perdió, se cayó, y de paso, casi se queda sin recostó a el sofá Marian seguía sin dar señales de vida así que que mejor que aprovechar la oportunidad para tener un poco de paz. Cerró los ojos lentamente para terminar quedándose dormido no sin antes recordar a cierta persona que quizás, vaya a ser su próxima nueva pesadilla.

* * *

**Ya sé que no fue muy atrapador, pero hay que irle dando forma de a poquito u.u...  
Si les gustó, o si tienen aguna queja o sugerencia, no duden en hacerlo :I  
Nos leemos :3.**


	2. Capítulo 2: El inicio de la guerra

**Se sabe que D. gray man no me pertenece, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Se había quedado dormido en el sillón, estaba tan cansado, el día anterior fue un día demasiado cansado, tantas caídas y tropiezos lo dejaron agotado. Tenía un morete en la cara del portazo que le había dado Lavi el día anterior, aunque claro no se comparaba con el trabajo que tenía que hacer para salvarle el pescuezo a su estúpido tutor, mentor, maestro, lo que sea -Aunque de maestro no tuviera nada-.

Se despertó a las 6 de la mañana, como se durmió apenas llego a el apartamento se despertó más temprano de lo usual, y el entraba apenas hasta las 8:20, así que en todo ese rato aprovechado el tiempo se puso a hacer ejercicio. Al parecer Marian no iba a llegar a su nueva casa por un tiempo. _"A de estar haciendo deudas en algún lado"_, pensó Allen mientras hacía ejercicios y el decaimiento mental causado por su maestro caía más a el abismo.

Se baño, se puso su uniforme, era bastante elegante, en su instituto se podía escoger el color del uniforme, al menos de la parte superior, ya que era obligatorio llevar pantalón negro. El uniforme constaba de una camisa manga larga normal, un chaleco y finalmente un corbatín. Escogió la camisa blanca, el chaleco gris y el corbatín rojo.

Iba saliendo de su edifico cuandorecibió el mensaje de Lenalee, preguntándole que si se iban juntos. La verdad es que le gustaba irse con Lenalee, así no se sentiría incómodo de llegar solo a el colegio, así que se fue a paso apresurado para toparse con ella, lo que no se imagino fue que al llegar iba a estar con aquel chico pelirrojo hiperactivo de ayer.

—¡Lenalee!.- La saludo desde lejos Allen con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

— Allen, hola como estas?- Le contestó mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

— Muy bien, con las esperanzas de que hoy sea un día mejor que ayer

— ¡Hola moyashi-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!, no me ignores que estoy aquí chaval- Le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se le tiraba encima para abrazarlo. Pero que chico tan confianzudo.

— Eh, hola Lavi, podrías por favor no decirme así? Por favor?, la verdad es que no sé que significa y no creo que sea algo bueno

— ¡Hahahaha!, viniendo de Yuu, es muy probable que no sea algo bueno, ¿Cierto Lena?

— Eh, yo bueno... si lo más seguro- Tartamudeo la chica.

— Ah- Suspiro. —No sabía que vivías por aquí Lavi- Le dijo Allen a Lavi mientras caminaban para ir hacía el instituto.

— Si yo vivo a unas cuadras de por aquí, somos vecinos, cuando quieras vienes a mi casa y hacemos fiesta hahaha- Le dijo el pelirrojo guiñándole el ojo.

— Bueno, no sé si sea buena idea.- Le contestó el peliblanco, apenas lo venía conociendo ayer y ya le invitaba a su casa. Definitivamente era demasiada confianza.

—¿Por qué?,invitamos a unas chicas y la pasamos bien.- Le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa de pervertido en la cara. — Además.-Continuo el chico. —Todas las chicas que me ven se derriten por mí. Típico de todo un Bookman.

— Bueno la verdad es que eso de las fiestas no se me da mucho hehe.- Y es que a las únicas "fiestas" que había asistido habían sido a las que tenía que ir con su maestro para hacer estafas. El era muy bueno en el póker así que su maestro se aprovechaba de si habilidad cada vez que podía.

— Eso es mentira- Hablo Lenalee. — Yo no me derrito por ti.- le dijo la chica mientras se reía.

— Bueno eso es porque eres como una hermanita para mí.- Le respondió el chico mientras se le tiraba encima para abrazarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Hace cuanto que se conocen ustedes dos?.- Preguntó Allen, aquellos chicos parecían ser muy cercanos.

— Somos amigos desde primaria, nos toco juntos varios años, al igual que con Kanda, por eso somos tan cercanos, ellos fueron mis mejores amigos en la primaria, o mejor dicho, los únicos que mi hermano aceptó.- Dijo Lenalee con una gota en su frente.

— Oh ya veo, eso quiere decir que Kanda no era así de grosero de tan pequeño no?.-Preguntó Allen. Quizás algo le tuvo que haber pasado a aquel chico para que fuera así. Si fuera así, aunque sea un grosero, intentaría ser su amigo, por las buenas o por las malas.

— Oh no para nada, Yuu siempre fue así desde pequeño, siempre ha tenido esa cara de chiquito de cinco años en un bingo de abuelos hahaha.

—De hecho fue Lavi el que le habló por primera vez en primaria, como resultado término con la nariz rota y con la cara morada.- La chica no podía evitar reírse al contar todo aquello. Definitivamente ese chico era un caso perdido ya.

— Y bueno ni hablar de la vez en la que…-Se quedó callado unos segundos—¡STRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.-Gritó de la nada.

—Y aquí va de nuevo.- Suspiró Lenalee.

—¿ De qué hablas?- Pregunto Allen.

— Bueno nada más calla y mira.- Le dijo la chica mientras señalaba a Lavi corriendo detrás de una chica–sabrá Dios en qué momento salió corriendo-.

Desde unos metros atrás se quedaron viendo la escenita:

Acto 1:  
Lavi detrás de la chica diciéndole frases para conquistar.  
— "Mira que no soy goloso bonita, pero un dulce así le gusta a cualquiera".- Decía el pelirrojo mientras arrancaba una flor de un árbol.  
— "Eres el pincel que dibuja una sonrisa en mi cara cada día".- Decía mientras le entregaba la flor a la chica.  
Acto 2:  
La chica volteando a mirar a Lavi.  
Acto 3:  
Lavi sonriendo mientras le seguía diciendo flirteos  
—"Será mejor que me des un mapa preciosa, porque entre tanta curva seguro que me pierdo".- Decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
Acto 4:  
La chica sonriéndole a Lavi.  
Acto 5:  
— "Eres la única estrella que falta en el cielo de mi vida" – Decía mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.  
Acto 6:  
Aparece el novio de la chica.  
Acto 7:  
Lavi en el piso siendo golpeado por un gorila.  
Acto 8:  
Lavi llorando en la esquina del fracaso.

— No te preocupes Lavi, todo está bien, hay muchos peces en el mar- Le trataba de animar Lenalee.

— Pero si apenas la venía viendo por primera vez.- Comentó Allen con cara de "Are you serious".

—Bueno, no te preocupes ya te acostumbraras él es el ejemplo de que existen personas que creen en el "Amor a primera vista".

— Ah ya cállense, mi alma está gravemente herida.- Les dijo Lavi llorando dramáticamente. Este chico debería meterse en el club de teatro. O ser el protagonista de una novela.

—Ya da igual Lavi, si sigues así nunca tendrás novia.- Lo regaño Lenalee.

— ¡Callate!, no me ayudas.- Se detuvo en seco cesando sus lagrimas de cocodrilo mientras su antes deprimida cara pasaba a ser su cara de felicidad normal. — Miren ya llegamos.- Dijo señalando a el instituto frente a ellos.

—Bueno entonces es aquí donde nos separamos.- Les dijo la peliverde, todos tenían edades diferente, por lo que no recibían clases en el mismo edificio.

—Está bien Lenalee, al rato nos vemos, en el almuerzo no?.- Gritaba el galán de los galanes mientras se alejaba de ahí.

— Ahí estaremos.- Le contestaron Allen y Lena al unísono con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos para llegar a su salón vio a una chica tropezarse y como buen caballero que es corrió para auxiliarla.

—¿Estás bien?.- Le preguntó Allen a la chica.

— Lo siento, ¡LO SIENTO!, ¡Enserio Lo siento!.- Se disculpó exasperada la chica. No tenía ni la mayor ni mucho menos la menor idea de por qué se estaba disculpando simplemente fue a auxiliarla.

— Eh no, no hay… Problema. ¿Estás bien?.

— ¡Por favor discúlpeme soy una torpeee!.

— Oh no, no creo que sea para tanto hehe.- Le trato de animar Allen. Juró que la chica iba a empezar a llorar.

— Muchas gracias- contestó. — Estoy bien, que pena. Me llamo… Me llamo- Tartamudeo la chica. — Miranda Lotto.- Le dijo mientras se ponía finalmente de pie con la ayuda de nuestro caballeroso Allen. Tenía unas enormes ojeras y estaba maquillada de negro, el pelo era corto y algo alborotado.

— No hay de qué.- Le decía Allen mientras le sonreía. — Soy Allen Walker, es un gusto.

— Igualmente.- Le dijo la chica

Un silencio incómodo reino en el pasillo, Allen veía como la chica se sonrojaba y dirigía su mirada a su mano. Bajó la mirada y finalmente lo entendió, ¡Aún la tenía de la mano!.

— Oh lo siento hehe.- Se disculpó Allen. —No me di cuenta- Decía mientras soltaba a la chica de la mano un poco apenado. —¿Puedes caminar bien?.- Le preguntó el ojigris a la chica cuando vio que esta estaba empezando a renquear.

— Si, no es nada

—¿En qué grupo estás?. Al parecer te doblaste un tobillo.- Le dijo el chico mientras veía el tobillo de la susodicha.

— En el C-10.- Le contestó la chica.

— Vaya, pues veo que te equivocaste de edifico, tu aula queda en el otro lado del campus

— ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento no le quería causar molestias a nadie!, por favor perdóneme.- Le rogaba la chica mientras se arrodillaba ante él.

—¿Eh?, no no no hay de qué no es ningún problema.- Respondió mientras ayuda a la chica ponerse firme de nuevo.- No hay necesidad de arrodillarse. Ven.- Le ofreció caballerosamente la mano para guiarla hasta su salón.

— ¡Lo siento!.- Exclamó la chica avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?.- Le preguntó el chico con una amble sonrisa.

— Por tener que llevarme a mi propio salón- Le dijo la chica aún más avergonzada.

—Oh no hay problema en lo absoluto.- Le contesto el chico mientras la chica apoyaba su brazo en el hombro de él.

* * *

Habían pasado 10 minutos y no habían recorrido la quinta parte de lo que debían para llegar al aula de la chica, se agradeció el haberse ido más temprano, aún quedaban varios minutos más para que empezaran las lecciones.

Y es que la chica no podía caminar, cada vez que caminaba soltaba un leve quejido indicando que algo le dolía, el al darse cuenta de esto la tomo de la cintura y la llevo a un banco que quedaba cerca. La chica se sonrojó ante tal acción, pero le restó importancia por qué si le dolía bastante el caminar.

Estaban en el lugar donde se podía tomar aire libre, en el mini parque incluido del instituto. El viento soplaba y las flores soltaban sus pétalos dejándolos volar en el aire como cual ave recién liberada de su jaula. Ah a veces pensaba que debía ser poeta.

Obligo a la chica a sentarse mientras él se arrodillaba para tomar su pie y revisarlo. A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo. Estaba en lo correcto, la chica tenía un tobillo torcido, y lo tenía bastante inflamado.

—¿Te duele?.- Le pregunto mientras le tocaba donde estaba inflamado. No hizo falta que respondiera cuando pegó un chillido de dolor. —Te voy a llevar la enfermería está bastante mal.

—¡Lo siento enserio LO SIENTO MUCHO!.- Se disculpaba la chica llorando. La verdad no entendía por qué se disculpaba tanto. A de ser un trauma que tiene o algo por el estilo.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie, la tomo por la cintura y paso un brazo alrededor de su cuello. Cuando accidentalmente a la chica se le cayó la bolsa donde tenía todo los libros, las hojas y los lapiceros, estos salieron disparados de de su bolsa.

En un intento de héroe fue detrás de las hojas que salieron volando a la dirección del viento. Cuando las agarro todas finalmente decidió volver donde le esperaba Miranda vio por el rabillo del ojo a alguien sentado en el pasto detrás de un enorme árbol no pudo ver bien quién era, pero cuando se asomó para tener mejor vista se topo con un Yuu Kanda sentado en el pasto con los ojos cerrados y una semblante tranquila. Le pareció increíble ver aquella faceta de aquel chico, era todo lo contrario al mono amargado que había visto ayer. Mientras contemplaba el semblante tranquilo del mono una voz detrás de el casi le provoca que se le saliera el alma.

— Uy moyashi-kun ¿qué tanto miras eh?.- El gracioso de Lavi estaba detrás de él con una mirada pícara.

—¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó Allen confundido.

—¡Estabas viendo a Yuuuuu!.- Gritó el pelirrojo para luego empezar a reírse.

—¡¿Qué dices?!, por supuesto que no, yo sólo estaba recogiendo las hojas y Miranda…- Se detuvo en seco. ¡MIRANDA!, se le olvido por completo que la chica le estaba esperando con un pie malo.

— ¿Miranda?, uy y ya conseguiste novia, vaya moyashi no pierdes el tiempo hahahaha.

—¡Miranda no es mi novia!, la conocí apenas hace una media hora.- Le contesto el albino con un puchero. Lo que le terminó de recordar que ya debió de haber entrado a clases. Lo olvido por completo.

—¿Qué haces aquí tu Lavi?, ¿No se supone que ya entraste?.- Le preguntó el albino como en indirecta para que el pelirrojo lo dejara en paz.

— Pues mi profesor tenía reunión con el director así que me he venido a caminar por allí.- Le respondía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en la cara. —A ti ni te pregunto, porque ya vi que no pierdes el tiempo hahahahaha.- Empezó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡MIERDA!. ¡PODRÍAN CALLARSE YA PAR DE IMBÉCILES!.- Escuchó una voz gruñona.  
Era Kanda, era Kanda con tres venitas en la cara, era Kanda con el ceño fruncido. ERA KANDA.

— ¡ME VOY!.-Gritó Lavi.- ¡Nos vemos ahora si es que estas vivo!.- Le grito desde lejos porque había salido corriendo de ahí.  
Si aquel idiota salió corriendo fue por algo. Estaba en serio problemas. MUY SERIOS.

Cuando volvió a mirar lentamente hacia donde estaba Kanda, vio que estaba más molesto de lo que ya estaba.

—Kanda yo…- Fue interrumpido cuando el chico lo agarro del cuello y lo acorralo contra un árbol.

—Escúchame bien pedazo de mierda.- Le dijo Kanda con un aura más oscura que el mismísimo negro. — No quiero que te metas conmigo, no te quiero cerca de mí, y mucho menos quiero que me hables. ¿ENTEDISTE ESCORIA?, de lo contrario soy capaz de todo.-Le dijo mientras una sonrisa nada agradable se marcaba en su rostro. — De** TODO.**- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Todo".

Allen estaba sin habla, aquel chico, indirectamente le había dicho que le iba a matar. No lo entendía, no sabía que le había hecho a ese chico, para que le odiara de tal manera. El nunca se metía en problemas, siempre fue muy tranquilo y muy obediente, y ahora sale aquel chico reclamándole cosas que ni si quiera había hecho. Entonces fue cuando el ego y orgullo de nuestro hermoso peliblanco salió a la luz.

Trató de zafarse del agarre de aquel chico, pero no podía, era bastante fuerte, así que sin nada más que hacer le dio una mordida en la mano.

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!.- Grito Kanda con Asco y con Furia.

—No sé qué fue lo que te hice, pero no creo que haya sido algo lo suficientemente grave para que me trates de esa forma!-Le gritaba el albino. — No crea que me voy a dejar de un tipo como tú que se cree la gran cosota y…- Fue interrumpido cuando el pelinegro le pego un puñetazo en la cara.

—No estoy de humor como para que me sermones moyashi. Odio a los de tu tipo.- Dijo el pelinegro para limpiarse la mano por última vez mientras salía caminando de ahí, esperando que aquel garbanzo haya aprendido la lección.

Pero NO. Eso definitivamente no iba a quedar así, nuestro moyashi-kun no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Su caminar fue detenido cuando sintió que le halaban el pelo. Era el moyashi.

—¡SUELTAME IDIOTA!.- Y fue cuando recibió un izquierdazo por parte del albino.

— ¡NO ME VUELVAS A PEGAR EN TODA TU VIDA SIN TENER ANTES UNA RAZÓN!.- Le gritó el ahora furioso albino.

— Ahora si te la buscaste Moyashi.- Dijo Kanda mientras se limpiaba el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su boca.

* * *

Miranda estaba sentada en la misma banca en la que la había dejado Allen.  
—_"¿Por qué no habrá regresado aún_?".- Se dijo a sí misma.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho unos gritos provenientes de detrás de ella, a como pudo se puso de pie, y vio algo que la dejo en shock.  
Allen se estaba matando a golpes con otro chico en el pasto.

—¡ALLEN!.- Gritó la chica para después salir hacia la dirección a como pudo para buscar ayuda.

* * *

Estaban en la sala de detención, ambos con gazas, y con vendas, definitivamente si no hubiera llegado el director a tiempo se hubieran terminado matando ahí mismo.

—Tsk, esto es tu culpa moyashi.

—¿Mi culpa?, lo dice el que me amenazó de muerte.

Fueron callados por la profesora que custodiaba el aula detención. Sólo estaban ello dos y pues claro, en que mundo alguien en el segundo día de clases era mandado a detención?. Todo por culpa de ese estúpido con complejo samurái.  
Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que _La guerra apenas había comenzado.  
_

* * *

**Ojala, que les haya gustado :), me disculpo por algún horror ortográfico o algo por el estilo.**


	3. Los que se pelean

** -man no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hoshino-sensei, que por cierto me están dando ganas de matarla si no actualiza rápido de una buena vez ¬¬.**

Me disculpo por algún error de antemano :).

**Ojala guste.  
**

* * *

Quince minutos, apenas habían pasado quince minutos, sólo quince minutos, míseros QUINCE MINUTOS y el ya sentía pasar una eternidad. La profesora se la pasó como 10 minutos hablando como una lora por celular y Kanda sólo le hacía mala cara, a los cinco minutos de que la profesora dejó de hablar por celular se empezó a dirigir a la puerta, se volvío de espalda y les decía que el castigo iba a ser de 4 horas, hasta el almuerzo. La profesora estaba loca, pasar 4 horas encerrado con ese mono salvaje iba a ser el infierno en carne propia.

–Niños, los voy a dejar solitos, esto es para que puedan resolver sus diferencias y aprendan a llevarse mejor, ok?.- Comentó con una voz melosa, como si le estuviera hablando a niños de preescolar.

–¿Solos?...-Le cuestiono Allen a la profesora.

– Si solitos.- Dijo sin más la profesora.

– Pe-Pero…-

– Pero nada, iré a desayunar y a hacer unas cuantas cositas, por favor compórtense como personas civilizadas.

Sin decir más la profesora se fue de la clase dejándolos solos. En qué mundo pensaba que podía tener algo civilizado con el animal de Kanda. Era tan incómodo no sabía cómo actuar o qué hacer. Se quedó de pie unos minutos en el centro de la clase viendo la puerta por la que hacía unos minutos la profesora salió, no quería ni voltearse y ver la cara del demonio con el que compartía aire. De repente y para su salvación, empezó a sonar su celular, pero como sabrán todos, el joven británico no tenía suerte en nada, y bueno con nada me refiero en nada.

Al empezar el castigo la profesora les quitó todo aparato que los pudiera distraer que disque para que no hubieran interferencias en la "Reconciliación"… –_Reconciliación mis_…- Pensó mientras su expresión facial cambiaba a una de disgusto. Pero no, no le iba a dar gusto a ese payaso que tenia a sus espaldas, no señor, simplemente lo iba a ignorar en todo este rato, así que sin decir nada y sin volverlo a ver se sentó en el lugar más alejado del amargado.

El celular seguía sonando y ya tanto él como Kanda estaban cansados de escuchar el timbre del celular. Así que no le quedó de otra que ir hasta el escritorio de la profesora a responder el dichoso aparato. Sintió la mirada oscura de Kanda sobre el, pero le resto importancia, el sonido repugnante de su celular era la prioridad… –_"Qué lástima era mi canción favorita…"-_ Pensó.

Primero pensó que estaba atorada, después lo intento con más fuerza, tercer intento y seguía atorada. Se quedó pensativo… Y lo figuro… Si… Debía ser eso.  
¡La gaveta estaba cerrada con llave!, ¡Dios que inteligente era!... Pero luego se dio cuenta que era un gran idiota ya que se veía a plena vista la cerradura donde se tiene que poner la llave. A veces se impresionaba a si mismo de lo idiota que podía ser, pero calmaba su ego al recordar que seguro la idiotez se la pego Cross.

– Oi, idiota.- Escucho desde el fondo del salón.

– Eh?- Kanda lo estaba viendo de reojo desde lejos.- No me digas idiota… IDIOTA.- Contesto con un puchero.

– Tsk, aunque no lo diga ya se sabe que lo eres.- Le respondió con todo burlón.

– Mira quién habla- Dijo con un puchero aún más infantil.

– No, mira quién habla nada, yo no fui el idiota que trato de abrir una gaveta cerrada con llave.- Le contesto indiferente el samurái.

– Touché...-Susurro con un tierno puchero infantil.- En fin qué quieres?.-

– Debajo de la maceta que está encima del armario hay una llave, cógela y de una buena vez responde ese estúpido celular que me tiene de los...-

–¿Ésta?...

– Si esa de ahí, no hay ninguna en otro lado retrasado.- Le contesto cortante.

Le hizo caso y se fijo debajo de la maceta, el mueble era alto así que tuvo que agarrar una silla y subirse en ella. Y ahí estaba, una pequeña llave escondida debajo de la susodicha maceta. Se pregunto que como es que el samurái sabía donde estaba la llave, lo volvió a ver expectante, pero este simplemente lo ignoro.

Bajo de la silla y se agacho en el escritorio para abrir la gaveta. Tomo el celular y cuando lo agarro había dejado de sonar… Tenía quince llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido. Se espero almenos unos 5 minutos a ver si volvían a llamar pero como no lo volvieron a llamar, simplemente dejo el celular de nuevo en la gaveta y la cerró, coloco la llave debajo de la maceta y se fue a sentar. El samurái solo suspiro pesadamente y el finalmente se había acomodado en su asiento.

Una vez acomodado empezó a sonar el celular, pero esta vez, no era su celular era el del demonio de al lado. Lo volvió a ver expectante, ambos se miraron unos segundos con cara confusa, para que después el susodicho se levantara de su asiento con aire pesado y fuera a contestar, tomo la llave debajo de la maceta, –"_Ni si quiera tuvo que subirse en una silla para tomarla."- _pensó el albino.  
Abrió la gaveta y cuando estaba apunto de contestar dejo de sonar.

–¡¿Pero qué mierda de broma es esta?!.- Exclamo exasperado.- Al igual que Allen era de un número desconocido. Seguro algún imbécil quería hacerles una broma, pero sea quién sea no está pensando las cosas seriamente.

Y entonces empezó a sonar nuevamente el celular del albino, Kanda lo volvió a mirar con fastidio, y Allen captó la indirecta, se levanto apurado a contestar de una vez. Pasó al lado de Kanda y percibió un suave pero a la vez fuerte aroma. Quedó embobado con aquel olor, y se dio cuenta de que en realidad el chico olía estúpidamente bien. Aclaro sus pensamientos agitando su cabeza y se dispuso a contestar el celular.

–¿Ho-Hola?.- Contesto el albino con un todo agitado.  
**–…-** Silencio… No se escuchó nada del otro lado.

–¿Hola?.- Volvió a preguntar el albino.  
**–….- **Nada, puro silencio.

Iba a volver a hablar, pero le colgaron el teléfono, alejo el aparato de su oreja y sin más ni menos quedó con cara de fastidio, era él o alguien les estaba jugando una broma. Nadie tenía su número excepto por Lenalee, así que no entendía quién podría ser, no conocía mucho a la chica pero podía notar que ella no sería capaz de algo tan infantil como eso. Mientras pensaba y trataba de averiguar quién podía ser, entró otra llamada esta vez del celular del samurái, ambos se vieron y se quedaron de pie el uno al otro mientras un ya hastiado chico contestaba el celular.

–¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAS QUIERES ¡?, CONTESTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ QUE ME TIENES HASTA LAS BOLAS CABRÓN.- Insultó el pelinegro al aparato mientras que un Allen se tapaba los oídos de los gritos de un Kanda.

–_**"Ho-hola…, Me escuchas?... Y-.**_ Había interferencia así que no pudo escuchar bien. **– **_**"Ahora si me escuchas Yuu?.**_**"**- Allen sólo veía a Kanda expectante, la expresión de Kanda cambió de fastidio, a furia.

–¿Quién es?.- Le pregunto el peliblanco. No obtuvo respuesta más que una mala mirada.

–¡¿QUÉ QUIERES MALDITO CONEJO DE MIERDA?!- Exclamo Kanda de la nada. Ahora si entendía por que la mirada de fastidio del samurái.

***Mientras tanto del otro lado del teléfono*.****  
**

–_**Oye, Yuuu, noo seas malo, simplemente te llame ya que Allen no me contesto, no te exasperes.**_**-** Reclamó el chico del otro lado.

–Me da igual imbécil, si querías hablar con el no tenías por que llamarme a mi retrasado.

–_**Pues si ya lo sé, pero no me contesto y no me quedó de otra que llamarte a ti Yuuuu**_**.-** Se quejaba melodramáticamente.

–NO ME LLAMES POR MI PRIMER NOMBRE MIERDA.- Contesto exasperado el chico.

–_**Ay bueno, como quieras,**_-Le dijo el chico. **– **_**Te llame por que me enteré que están castigados, hahaha. ¿Cómo es eso Yuu?, es apenas el segundo día  
de clases hahaha**__._- Reía energéticamente.

–No es tu problema maldito conejo, ahora vete a la mierda y dejame en paz.- Le dijo el chico.

–_**¡Eh!, no espera Yu**_**-** El chico cortó el teléfono antes de que dijiera una sola palabra más. –Tsk maldito.

–Ehm…,¿Qué quería?.-Pregunto Allen.

–Da igual, no te importa..- Contesto de mala gana, lo cuál recibió una mala cara por parte del albino, no le dio importancia y se fue a sentar de nuevo, esperando que el conejo no lo molestara más.

Sonó el celular de Allen esta vez.

–¿Lavi?.- Contesto el albino de mala gana.

–_**¡Allen!, al fin me contestas, me he ganado una patada en el trasero por parte de Yuu, en unas horas gracias a ti!**_**.-** Le respondió el pelirrojo.

–¿Qué quieres?.- Preguntó fastidiado.

–_**Quería saber por que es que están en detención, todo el instituto ya saben que están castigados y quería tener la primicia**__.-_ Contesto eufóricamente.

– No es tu problema Lavi…- Respondio en un suspiro de agobio.- Aparte deberías saberlo después de que me dejaste tirado con el en el patio.

–_**Hhahaha, pero nunca pensé que se iban a matar a golpes, vas a ser una celebridad Allen, nadie nunca se ha metido o peleado con Yuu, y los que lo han hecho han terminado en un hospital y con psicólogo hahahaha!.**_

– Da igual Lavi, te dejo no quiero tener problemas.- Quería colgarle ya.

–_**E-espera Allen!, sabes lo qué dicen por ahí?.**_**- **Le grito desde el otro lado del teléfono cuando se dio cuenta que le iban a colgar.

–¿Qué cosa?.

–_**¡Los que se pelean se amaba y terminan en la-**_. No termino de hablar cuando le colgaron el teléfono…–Uy no sabía que eras tan así moyashi-chan.- Sonrío  
con satisfacción el pelirrojo.

***Mientras tanto en el aula de detención***

Estaba un muy enojado/avergonzado albino rojo hasta las orejas, maldiciendo en voz baja a cierto pelirrojo capaz de decir cosas tan vergonzosas como esa.  
Kanda notó su reacción por lo que se dio cuenta que algo había dicho aquel retrasado. Se las iba a cobrar muy caro.

* * *

El castigo paso con normalidad por el resto de la mañana, la profesora llegó casi dos horas después, y ellos no se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento. Una que otra mirada de reojo fue lo único.

Habían salido cada quién por su camino, Allen a la izquierda y Kanda a la derecha. Allen tenía pensado en quizás disculparse con el chico, ya que él no era problemático y no quería dar una mala impresión, pero todo cambio cuando recordó todo lo que le dijo ese retrasado.

Ya que no había podido desayunar por culpa del retrasado mental, se dirigo al comedor para poder almorzar. Iba a ir al comedor principal, pero recordó que Lenalee le había dicho que ese siempre estaba muy lleno, por ende decidió ir al comedor de ayer, mientras menos gente viera mejor. Ya deporsí cuando pasaba al lado de alguien siempre le veían de reojo y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Una vez en el comedor, pidió todo el menú, afortunadamente la alimentación era gratis así que no tenía que pagar nada, y que dicha, por que el albino no tenía nada consigo, sólo lo que tenía lo que era para comprar la comida, al menos por esa semana, con suerte había podido conseguirá beca gracias a la ayuda de Lena.

Termino de almorzar y se fue a su salon, debia conseguir la materia que habia perdido por culpa del salvaje, de camino recibió un mensaje de Lena diciendole que lo veía en la salida cuando las clases terminaran, seguramente le iba a preguntar de lo sucedido con el salvaje. La tarde transcurrió con normalidad, una de sus compañeras le presto sus apuntes asi que esta noche iba a ser solo y unicamente para pasar materia.

–¡Allen!.-Escucho de lejos, era la china que lo estaba llamando desde la entrada... Con una persona que definitivamente no quería ver, al menos por el resto del día.

–Lenalee!-Saludo amablemente, después de pensarlo, decidió saludar también a el acompañante de la chica-... La-Lavi.- Saludo con pesadez.

–Qué sucede Moyashi-chan?, no te alegra verme?-Le dijo el pelialborotado con una lagrima de cocodrilo en su único ojo visible.

–Como crees...

–En fiiin.- Interrumpió la china viendo el aire tenso que se empezaba a formar.- Allen, que fue lo que sucedio esta mañana?.- Pregunto la chica preocupada.

–Si Allen, cuéntanos, con todo y detalles!.- Exclamo el pelirrojo con picardía.

Al final no le quedo de otra más que explicarles lo ocurrido con Miranda y con el salvaje mientras se dirigían a sus casas.

–Ahhh.- Suspiro la china.- Kanda siempre tan problemático...

–Ya sabes cómo es Lena, siempre con su mal carácter y todo eso.- Dijo divertido el pelirrojo.

–Pues sí, pero yo no le he hecho nada a ese idiota.- Les respondió con un puchero. Y es que es la verdad, nada le habia hecho para que le odiara de esa forma.

–No te preocupes Allen-Le trato de animar la china.- Kanda es asi con todos, pero cuando lo conoces mejor, te das cuenta de que es bastante amigable, o bueno algo así ehehehe.-Decía la china mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

–Si tu lo dices…- No le creía nada a la chica, pero no quería seguir hablando de ese tipo, así que simplemente le siguió la corriente. Suficiente Kanda por hoy.

Hablaron de esto y de lo otro la pasaron muy bien así que decidieron pasar por unos helados y descansar en un parque mientras veían el atardecer que el hermoso cielo les obsequiaba.

–Qué hermoso...- Comento la china.

–Estoy de acuerdo, hacía mucho que no habían atardeceres sin lluvia por aquí.- Le siguió Lavi.

Por su parte, Allen estaba callado viendo el sol ocultarse... Era bastante lindo y relajante, después de semejante día… Había gran variedad de flores y hermosos arbustos por todo el parque, la brisa del viento era fría pero no se sentía casi nada por la tibia luz del sol. Aquello hizo que su dia valiera la pena, olvidar su prpblema con el mono salvaje, olvidar los problemas con su maestro, las deudas, olvidar el dulce aroma que desprendia Kanda en el salón de detención... _Pero que cosas pienso?.-_ Penso mientras agitaba la cabeza en forma de negación.

–Allen!-. Escucho de repente. Lenalee y Lavi lo estaban viendo, acaso dijo algo en voz alta?.

–Eh... Eh, qu-qué ocurre?.-Dijo con nerviosismo.

–Hehe, deja de soñar Allen, te estaba preguntando que si no crees que es un hermoso atardecer.-Le pregunto la china con su radiante sonrisa provocando en Allen un tierno sonrojo.

–S- Si, está muy bello, ha sido uno de los más bonitos que he visto.-Se quedo callado uno momento ya que recordó que tenia materia que pasar a su cuaderno y debía irse ahorita mismo o de lo contrario nunca terminaría.

–Ocurre algo?- Pregunto Lavi.

–¡Lo olvide por completo!- Balbuceo el albino.

–Eh... Que cosa?- Cuestionaron Lavi y Lena al mismo tiempo.

–¡Tengo que pasar los apuntes de hoy... y son muchos... No voy a terminar nunca!.-Balbuceaba nervioso, mientras su nivel de confianza con si mismo bajaba del 0,001% al -0,0000001%.

–¿Tanto es?.- Cuestiono la china al ver la reacción de Allen.- Nee, Lavi... ¿No crees que podríamos ayudarle?.-Le pregunto sonriente.

–Eh?.- Dijo Allen.

–Si, por mi no hay problema, para eso somos amigos no?, además no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer, mis padres no están en casa y me da pereza tener que llegar a hacer nada.- sonreía el pelirrojo.

–E-esperen... De que hablan?.-Pregunto con confusión.

–Que si quieres te podemos ayudar con los apuntes, por nosotros no habría ningún problema - Le respondió la sonriente chica.

–N-no, como creen, no podría aprovecharme así de ustedes chicos, además ya se está haciendo tarde y no quiero que se metan en problemas.

–No pasa nada Allen, como ya te dije, mis padres no están en casa.- –Y mi hermano me puede venir a recoger más tarde, así que no te preocupes.- Le respondieron ambos chicos sonrientes.

–De verdad que les agradezco chicos, entonces vamos que no quiero que se metan en problemas aún así.- Les dijo el peliblanco, no quería que fueran a su recién nueva casa, era pequeña y no era muy cálida, pero al menos tenía donde vivir, aparte de eso sabía que el solo no podría pasar todos sus apuntes así que no pudo decir que no.

–¡Llegamos!.- Suspiro agitado.

–Al fin, ya me estaba comenzando a cansar.- Suspiro Lavi.

–Ay, vamos no seas exagerado, apenas caminamos unos minutos lavi…- Dijo con desgane la china.

Abrió la puerta, y se acomodaron en frente de una mesa estilo tatami*, preparo un poco de té y se dispusieron a hacer los apuntes. Eran las 6 pasadas y apenas iban por la mitad, iban a terminar un poco tarde, pero gracias a ellos se ahorro mucho trabajo, se la pasaron muy bien conversado entre ellos; contándose cosas acerca de si mismos y uno que otro chiste por parte de Lavi. 7:40, y finalmente terminaron.

–Muchas gracias por ayudarme chicos, son unos ángeles.- Agradeció el albino

–Hahaha, no hay problema Allen, de hecho nos gusta pasar tiempo contigo es bastante divertido, además, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿No?.-Le respondió la chica con un leve sonrojo.

–Sí, es una lástima quería pasar más tiempo con el moyashi-chaaaan.- Le decía el chico mientras agarraba los cachetes del albino.

–Lafi, tsuelftame.-…. DAVI, STUEFTAMEE!.- Protestaba el chico mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima.

–Ya ya está bien lo siento, es que eres muy adorable.-Le decía el pelirrojo mientras le alborotaba el pelo a modo de caricia provocando un leve sonrojo/puchero en nuestro niño.

–Bueno creo que es hora de irnos.-Dijo la china riendo por la escena.

–Si tienes razón, yo los acompañaré, no quiero que les llegue a pasar nada.-Decía el albino mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas de la mesita.

–¡No como crees Allen!, nosotros podemos irnos solos, no pasa nada, aún no es tan tarde.-Protesto la chica.

–No, lo siento, pero estaré más tranquilo si veo que llegaron bien a sus casas.- Le respondió.

–Bueno vamos entonces.-Suspiro dándose por vencida.

* * *

Los acompaño a sus respectivas casas, Lavi vivía en una casa gigante a unos minutos de su edificio, y Lena, vivía un poco más lejos. De camino paso a un minisúper, para comprar un poco de comida y todo lo necesario para vivir por lo menos una semana más, su maestro no daba señales, la verdad es que le resto importancia, pero debía conseguir un empleo rápido, o de lo contrario se iba a terminar muriendo de hambre.

Decidió caminar a los alrededores de la ciudad para ver si podía encontrar algún anuncio de trabajo sencillo para poder mantenerse. Ya era algo tarde y la mayoría de los locales estaban cerrados, pregunto en varios locales pero no estaba contratando a nadie. Cuando se iba dar por vencido vio un pequeño local, al parecer un café y como dicen, la última es la vencida, o algo así era el dicho.

Abrió la puerta del café sonando a su vez pequeño timbre a señal de que alguien había entrado, había un olor dulce en el aire, el lugar era pequeño, pero era cálido y era bastante acogedor.

–¡Bienvenido!, qué se te ofrece a estas horas?, estábamos a punto de cerrar.- Escucho la ronca voz de un hombre.

–Oh yo, bueno lo siento, es que he estado buscando un lugar en donde pueda trabajar, y quería pasar para saber si ocupaban personal, o algo por el estilo.- Le comento el chico al señor detrás del mostrador.

– Bueno por el momento no tenía pensado contratar, aunque ahora que lo pienso, si necesitamos un poco de ayuda con atender a los clientes.

–¿E-enserio?… ¿Puedo tener una oportunidad?.- Pregunto el ilusionado albino.

–Claro, se ve que eres un buen chico, pero para eso necesito ponerte a prueba primero. ¿Qué tal si comienzas mañana chico?.- Le preguntó el señor.

–¡M-me parece perfecto!, no sabe de lo que me salvo.- Le agradeció el albino.

–Me alegra ayudar, eres nuevo de por aquí no?; nunca te había visto.

–Si llegue hace una semana de Usa por lo que soy nuevo por aquí.

– Bueno entonces es un placer conocerte, ¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencito?.

–Me llamo Allen Walker, es un placer señor.- Le respondió mientras extendía su mano para saludar al señor.

–Es un gusto, mi nombre es F..- Se vio interrumpido con el grito de alguien en el fondo del local.

_"–¡VIEJO YA CIERRA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!."_- Escucho una voz gruñona de fondo que se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. – Ya pasó la hora de cerrar y sigues atendiendo a gente, que molestia.- Hubo un silencio hasta que ambas miradas se cruzaron.

–¡¿TÚUUUU?!.- Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo. _–"No puede ser, no puede… NO!".-_ pensaba el albino.- _"NOO!"_

–¿Eh? ¿Se conocen?, que bueno Yuu, ya estas socializando.

– ¡CALLATE VIEJO!, ¿Que está haciendo éste aquí?.- Bramo furioso.

–Bueno, tu amigo aquí presente ha venido a conseguir un trabajo, y a partir de mañana lo pondremos a prueba Yuu-kun.

–¡¿QUÉEEEE?!.

– Como te decía.-Viendo a Allen. –Mi nombre es Froi Tiedoll, y a partir de mañana empiezas la prueba para trabajar aquí.- Le dijo sonriente el señor.

Y ese fue el día en el que se dio cuenta que definitivamente la suerte, nunca iba a estar de su lado.

* * *

**Que ojala haya gustado :D, me gusta hacer sufrir a Allen, pero la historia de estos dos ya casi comienza a dar frutos ^.^  
en fin, que tengan una buena semana/día/tarde/noche/mes/ etc xD.**

*Tatami: Son esas mesas que utilizan tradicionalmente para comer los japoneses, en general es más el diseño que utilizan las casas.

**Nos leemos :D.**


End file.
